militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4th Maryland Volunteer Infantry
The 4th Maryland Volunteer Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 4th Maryland Infantry was organized at Baltimore, Maryland, July and August 1862 for three-years service under the command of Colonel William J. L. Nicodemus. The regiment was attached to Kenly's Maryland Brigade, Defenses of the Upper Potomac, VIII Corps, Middle Department, to March 1863. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, VIII Corps, to June 1863. Maryland Brigade, French's Division, VIII Corps, to July 1863. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, I Corps, Army of the Potomac, to December 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, I Corps, to March 1864. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, V Corps, to June 1864. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, V Corps, to May 1865. The 4th Maryland Infantry mustered out of the service on May 31, 1865. Detailed service Left Baltimore for the Antietam, Md., September 18, 1862. Defense of Williamsport, Md., September 20–21, 1862. Duty between Williamsport and Hagerstown until December 11. Moved to Maryland Heights December 11–12 and duty there until April 9, 1863. At Bolivar Heights to April 30. Moved to Grafton and Clarksburg, W. Va., April 30-May 1 to repel invasion. Operations against Jones and Imboden May 1–26. Reported at Maryland Heights May 26 and duty there until June 30. Retreated to Frederick, Md., June 30, and guarded bridges on the Monocacy River until July 6. Reoccupation of Maryland Heights July 7. Joined I Corps near Boonsborough, Md., July 10. Pursuit of Lee to Warrenton, Va. July 12–24. At Warrenton Junction July 25–27, and near Rappahannock Station August 4 to September 16. Advance to the Rapidan September 16–18. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Bristoe Station October 14. Haymarket October 19. Guarded Orange & Alexandria Railroad October 24-November 23. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Duty near Culpeper until May, 1864. Demonstration on the Rapidan February 6–7, 1864. Campaign from the Rapidan to the James May 3-June 15. Battle of the Wilderness May 5–7; Laurel Hill May 8; Spotsylvania May 8–12; Spotsylvania Court House May 12–21. Assault on the Salient May 12. Harris Farm or Fredericksburg Road May 19. North Anna River May 23–26. Jericho Ford May 23. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Bethesda Church June 1–3. Before Petersburg June 16–18. Siege of Petersburg June 16, 1864 to April 2, 1865. Jerusalem Plank Road, Weldon Railroad, June 22–24, 1864. Mine Explosion, Petersburg, July 30 (reserve). Weldon Railroad August 18–21. Poplar Grove Church September 29-October 2. Yellow House October 2–5. Peeble's Farm October 7–8. Davis House October 8. Boydton Plank Road, Hatcher's Run, October 27–28. Warren's Raid on Weldon Railroad December 7–12. Dabney's Mills, Hatcher's Run, February 5–7, 1865. Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9. Boydton Plank Road and White Oak Road March 29–31. Five Forks April 1. Fall of Petersburg April 2. Pursuit of Lee April 3–9. Appomattox Court House April 9. Surrender of Lee and his army. March to Washington, D.C., May 1–12. Grand Review of the Armies May 23. Commanders * Colonel William J. L. Nicodemus - discharged November 17, 1862 * Colonel Richard Neville Bowerman Casualties The regiment lost a total of 108 men during service; 3 officers and 32 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, and 1 officer and 72 enlisted men due to disease. See also * List of Maryland Civil War Units * Maryland in the American Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Schilling, Edward. My Three Years in the Volunteer Army of the United States of America, from August 12th, 1862, to June 10th, 1865 (S.l.: s.n.), 1985. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Maryland Union Civil War regiments Category:1862 establishments in Maryland